


Before He Cheats

by FrickingKaos



Series: AC Forum Challenges [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Assumptions, Comedy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Lauren gets suspicious about Nick's behavior at home and decides to take matters into her own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

"I am telling you this girl is magic. You need to try it."

Lauren raised an eyebrow at the phone call Nick was having, he seemed very excited about whatever it was.

"Who's magic?" she asked when he finished, batting her eyelashes.

Nick seemed to be taking a while to think. Lauren didn't like when he did that, it meant trouble. Lauren enjoyed telling him what she thought was best for him in his life and it had started with his weight. When they moved in together, bye bye went the Twinkies and every other bit of junk food in the house. She didn't even stop at that. For his last birthday they didn't even have cake, as Nick called it. He called it cardboard. Lauren laughed when he'd said that, there was nothing wrong with vegan desserts. They took out all the fat and sugar or "all the fun" as Nick said.

"The magician AJ wants to get....for Ava's birthday." he said quickly, leaving the room.

Lauren wasn't buying it.

As a few weeks went by she grew suspicious he might be cheating, Nick was acting funny and kept lying about what he was doing when she wasn't home. It got to the point she had a bug put in their living room. She listened to the recording with her friend Justin, trying to catch Nick in the act.

"Oh, god yes. Come to papa. Thank you Katie. You're the best. How much do I owe you?"  
Justin set the dog down.

"He's paying some girl for whatever it is they are doing.....he's cheating on you."

Lauren switched the recordings off after she heard Nick moan with pleasure, crossing her arms. No, she wanted more evidence.

"I want to catch him in the act. Embarass him." she smiled. Nick would think long and hard about what he had done once they had video evidence.

Lauren was getting ready to go to the gym and Nick was busy playing Xbox while Nacho lay in his lap, fully engrossed in his game.

"You coming with me, babe?" she asked. Nick paused and looked up, she could practically see the gears turning.

"Nah, I am just gonna go jogging with Nacho when I'm done. You go ahead." he smiled, wavimg her off. He turned the game back on, acting like nothing had happened.

Lauren shook her head as she went outside, rolling her eyes.

"Jogging my ass."

 

Lauren left the driveway and parked a street down, waiting. An hour passed and she was just thinking about going back to apologize when she decided to just surprise him. Nick wouldn't cheat on her, would he? He'd been faithful so far, but she knew he had done it before. 

Would he be so stupid?

She raced right home but as she got to the street they lived on, she saw a strange car pulling out of the driveway. A car she didn't recognize.

 

It was war.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick ended up going jogging like he said he would, so while he was gone, Lauren went to work. She didn't want to mess with his car like Carrie Underwood, no....she knew what would teach him a lesson.

 

Nick was not the type of man who cared about his car anyway...he was a gamer. His brand new X Box sat on the couch in the living room with a copy of Call Of Duty on the table. It was then when she got the idea.

"Hey, baby. You're home early."

"Don't look so surprised," she snapped.

Nick looked puzzled, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's wrong?"

Lauren stood and began pacing. Nick shifted uncomfortably like he always did when she caught him doing something he shouldn't.

"Anything that you'd like to tell me?" Lauren asked.

"No."

"I know what you have been up to. You think I am stupid, when you say you're home exercising and you don't."

Nick sat down and chuckled.

"Why are you so mad? People do this stuff all the time."

Lauren felt her anger come back, how could he be so casual about it?

"Are you fucking kidding me, Nick?" she hissed.

"Honestly it isn't that big of a deal, I have done it almost every day this week." Nick said without batting an eye. He didn't change his expression, and she was livid.

"How could you do this after you promised you wouldn't!"

Nick had no idea what she was talking about.

"I didn't think you would make such a big deal."

 

Lauren was floored, he just didn't seem to care about her feelings at all, she kept eyeing the game console, and he finally noticed, walking over to her.

"Baby, I think you are overreacting a bit. Let's go for a swim and then have a talk once you calm down. That will be nice, right?" Nick said, putting an arm over her shoulder. She pushed him away.

"Boose?"

"I am gonna make sure you don't cheat again." she said, picking the box containing the game console and walking over to the window. Nick's eyes went wide as he realized what she was doing.

"Please....that was really hard to get. Don't fucking do it."

Lauren lifted the box and tossed it out, it landed with a deafening splash.

"I can't believe you!" Nick yelled, looking hurt.

"You can't believe me? You're an asshole.....you fucking lied to me and cheated, which one is worse?" Lauren said, walking away as Nick watched her in disbelief.

"Honestly I would have shared it with you if you wanted some,"

"Excuse me?"

"It was really good. I couldn't help, one taste and I was addicted...I couldn't stop."

Lauren looked disgusted.

"You're sick."

"It's just pizza." he said casually, walking past her. Lauren followed, highly confused by what he said.

"Pizza? But I....and you...."

"I cheated on my diet and you caught me, but don't you think that was a bit much? I mean you acted like I slept with someone or some shit." Nick laughed. She laughed too and felt humiliated...but let him think that. She even bought him another Xbox.

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?


End file.
